Me debes una melodía
by PrincesaVulturi
Summary: Bella y Rosalie se van de Forks,dejando a Edward destrozado por haber perdido a su novia y a su hermana gemela.Pero cuando vuelvan tres años después,él descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece, y que algunos secretos deberían permanecer en la oscuridad...
1. Las sombras

**Capítulo uno: Las sombras**

* * *

La suave mano de mi madre acariciando mis cabellos me despertó. Sobresaltado, miré el reloj despertador que descansaba en la mesa de luz.

Eran las 4 a.m.

Mis padres me habían obligado a ir a mi habitación y descansar, lo cual hice a regañadientes, después de haber pasado todo el día buscando a las muchachas, asegurándome de que me despertarían si tenían novedades. En realidad, lo único que pude hacer hasta hace una hora fue mirar al techo de mi habitación, pensando cómo pudieron dos adolescentes simplemente, desaparecer sin dejar rastros.

La policía dijo que al tratarse de dos amigas tan unidas como lo eran Bella y Rosalie, lo más probable era que se hubieran fugado, y que, por supuesto, no tomarían en serio ninguna denuncia sino hasta después de las primeras 24 horas.

Por supuesto que para ninguno de nosotros esto era cierto, y mucho menos para Charlie. Siendo un policía de Forks, y mucho más importante, el padre de Bella, esto estaba fuera de discusión. Él quería mucho a su hija y ella sería incapaz de irse sin siquiera dejar una nota. Y mucho menos después de lo que habíamos vivido ayer..Dios, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

Lo de Rosalie era menos comprensible todavía. Siempre tuvimos esta conexión especial, propia de los gemelos. Jamás me hubiera ocultado algo, y tampoco lo hubiera necesitado, porque nuestros padres, Carlisle y Esme eran maravillosos con nosotros y con Bella, a quien habían adoptado como a una hija propia.

Las buscamos todo el día, avisando a todos los vecinos sobre su desaparición. Me estaba volviendo loco. Y durante la noche, me quebré en llanto. Había perdido a las personas más importantes que tenía. Una era mi vida. La otra, la mitad de mi alma.

Cuando volteé a mirar a mi madre, fingiendo una sonrisa, fue cuando vi que grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Algo estaba mal.

Dios mío, no...

-Madre,qué... ¿Encontraron a las niñas? ¿Bella está...?

-Tranquilízate, muchacho. Ellas están bien- me dijo, sus ojos grandes como platos.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Ella no contestó. Sus manos recorrieron mi cara, como si trataran de contestar por ella. Luego de unos segundos en los que casi muero, me dijo,entre sollozos:

-Creo que deberías bajar conmigo, Edward. Hay algo que debes saber.

**********************************

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude. Cuando entré al living, dos personas que estaban hablando en el sofá se callaron, y una de ellas se levantó.

Mi padre Carlisle era la persona que estaba sentada, mirando al piso y sosteniendo un vaso de whisky en sus manos. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba derrotado, desesperanzado. Sus ojos me miraron y pude ver que un furioso color rojo había empañado al color verde que habitualmente tenían.

Entonces miré a la persona que estaba parada a su lado.

Era Bella.

Pero ya no era mi Bella. Ya no. No había podido reconocerla detrás de esa piel pálida como la nieve, y de esos ojos fríos y vacíos. A sus pies, estaba el equipaje de Rosalie.

Escuché un llanto contenido a mis espaldas. Mi madre Esme había regresado a la habitación y miraba a Bella con tanta tristeza, que me resultó insoportable seguir observándola. Entonces fijé la vista en Bella, que me miró por un segundo, y después dirigió sus ojos al piso.

Algo estaba mal, muy pero muy mal.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Rosie?- le dije, acercándome a ella y tratando de abrazarla. Pero me sorprendió ver que esquivó mis brazos.

-Rosalie pensó que sería mejor para ella no venir, y personalmente creo que tiene razón- dijo, colocándose a unos tres metros de mí - Decidimos que sería mejor que yo fuera quien viniera a buscar su ropa y demás cosas.

-No entiendo- le dije, obviamente confundido.

Y luego sus hermosos ojos color chocolate mostraron una rabia indescriptible.

-Nos vamos de Forks, Edward- dijo, una vez más evitando mis ojos y mirando al suelo.

Entonces entendí. El llanto de Esme, la impotencia de Carlisle. Habían tratado de convencerla, durante horas quizás, hasta que decidieron despertarme. Quizás con la esperanza de que yo la haría cambiar de opinión. Pero no conocían a Bella como yo. No sabían lo terca que podía ser.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté- ¿Es esto una especie de broma?

-No. Me voy porque hace casi 4 años que llegué por primera vez aquí, y sabes lo aburrida que me pongo cuando estoy mucho tiempo en un sólo lugar. Y parece que tu hermana piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo. Sólo estábamos esperando la graduación.

Sus palabras me congelaron. A medida que ella hablaba, mi corazón se iba destrozando. No podía ni siquiera respirar. Las muchachas...¿Marchándose?

- Yo no...no entiendo. Bella, ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Ella se dió vuelta para tomar el abrigo de Rosalie del sofá. Luego giró para enfrentarme, y clavó su mirada en mí.

-Yo...yo no sé si realmente te he amado alguna vez- Su voz era calmada, pero firme -Mira, yo...lo siento. Nos divertimos mucho mientras estuvimos juntos, pero tengo que irme de este pueblo ahora mismo, o voy a quedar atrapada en este maldito lugar por siempre.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Estaba destruyendo todo lo que había planeado junto a ella.

Bella nunca me quiso.

Nunca me amó.

Seguí repitiendo esto en mi cabeza para convencerme de que todo era real. La expresión en sus ojos me decía cómo seguramente yo me veía.

Indefenso, destruido.

- Lo siento- repitió. Su expresión se suavizó por un momento, pero luego la calidez desapareció de sus ojos.

Ella lo sentía por mí.

Sentía lástima de mí.

Una rabia repentina se apoderó de mí. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de mantener el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

Hice lo único que podía hacer, iba a dejarla ir.

-Si esto es realmente lo que quieres, no voy a detenerte, Bella- le dije.

-Por supuesto- me contestó. Me miró con sus ojos chocolate una vez más y luego se dirigió con el equipaje y el abrigo hacia la puerta principal. Yo la seguí, todavía hipnotizado.

-Antes de irme- me dijo- Me gustaría pedirte un último favor. Por favor, cuida de Carlisle y Esme- Su voz era ahora casi un susurro. Fue entonces que me dí cuenta de que mis padres seguían en la habitación escuchando nuestra conversación.

- Ellos...van a necesitarlo. Y...cuídate tú también, Edward. Estoy hablando en serio- me dijo, y luego abrió la puerta.

Nos quedamos frente a frente mirándonos fijamente durante unos segundos, y luego me besó en la mejilla.

Mis manos estaban conteniendo las ganas que tenía de tomar su hermosa cara y besarla. Pero eso probablemente ya lo sabía. Me conocía demasiado bien.

Ella sabía lo difícil que era para mí dejarla ir. Ella era mi vida. Mi existencia no tenía sentido sin ella.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos nublaban mi mente, ví cómo se dirigía hacia su furgoneta desvencijada y encendía el motor con dificultad.

_No puedo dejar que esto ocurra_- murmuré para mí mismo- _No puedo dejar que se vaya sin ninguna explicación, sin que me explique porqué me dejó justo después de..._

Tragándome mi orgullo, fui hacia la ventana del conductor para hablarle. Casi salta en su asiento cuando me vió.

-Edward..¿qué...?

-Bella, si te vas ahora no pienses en volver- le dije, sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras.

Ya no era mi corazón el que hablaba, sino mi rabia, y mi dolor. Allí me dí cuenta que no importaban sus razones, ella no me quería, lo demás ya no importaba. Bella no me miró. Sólo posó sus manos en el volante y mirando hacia el camino que esperaba por delante, dijo sin vacilación:

-Estoy consciente de eso. No te preocupes, te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí.

Finalmente, me dirigió una mirada.

-Voy a extrañar...a todos.

Luego, apretó el acelerador y dobló en la esquina, sin mirar atrás.

Podría haberla detenido, pero no lo hice. Podría haberle rogado que no se fuera. Pero no lo hice.

Podría haber hecho todo eso.

Si tan sólo ella me amara.

Miré por un momento la esquina donde la camioneta había doblado, tratando de averiguar cómo iba a hacer para superar esto.

Cuando entré nuevamente a la casa, mis padres estaban dicutiendo.

- ¿Por qué no las detuviste?- Mi madre gritaba, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Tienen dieciocho años, Esme. No puedo encerrarlas en una habitación por siempre- Mi padre le contestó, mirándola con honda tristeza.

Pero no tenía tiempo de enfrentar eso en este momento. Yo tenía mis propios problemas también. No quería ni siquiera pensar en Rosalie, en cómo ahora mismo una parte de mí estaba siendo arrancada por el sólo hecho de tenerla lejos de mí y de mi familia. No quería pensar en cómo esto iba a afectar a nuestra familia.

Subí a mi habitación para estar solo. Me senté en mi cama sin encender la luz.

Una sóla lágrima se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo.

_De acuerdo_-me dije a mi mismo- _Ésta es la primera y última lágrima que llorarás por Isabella Swan. Lo prometo._

Luego saqué todas las cosas que me recordaban a ella. Cd´s, fotos, cartas, libros. Todo lo puse en una caja que escondí en mi clóset.

Luego pensaría qué hacer con ella.

Miré otra vez el reloj. 4:45 a.m.

La luz que el aparato reflejaba me hizo ver que una carta con mi letra yacía en el piso. No sabía si Bella la había leído. Lentamente, la tomé del suelo y sin pensar, la escondí debajo de una de las maderas flojas del piso.

Las sombras estaban ahí, acechando. Esperando a que me rindiera.

Me quedé sentado en el piso, mirando hacia la ventana. Una luna brillante y hermosa me devolvía la mirada.

Luego observé detenidamente el desorden en mi habitación. Todavía podía sentir su aroma en mi cama.

_Obviamente_- pensé- _ésta iba a ser una noche larga y fría._

Y luego dejé que las sombras se adueñaran de mí.

******************************************************

Quiero que sepas una cosa.  
Tu sabes como es esto: si miro la luna  
de cristal, la rama roja del lento otoño  
en mi ventana, si te toco junto al fuego  
la implacable ceniza o el arrugado cuerpo  
de la leña. Todo me lleva a ti, como si  
todo lo que existe, aromas, luz, metales,  
fueran de pequeños barcos que navegan  
hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan.

**(Si tú me olvidas, Pablo Neruda)**

* * *

**Por favor, díganme qué les parece, me gustaría escucharlos. Se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos. Tengo un gran argumento para esta historia. =)**


	2. El pasillo negro y la carta de despedida

_Olvidé el disclaimer en el capítulo anterior: Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a la maravillosa Estephenie Meyer. Si así fuera, Edward hubiera estado desnudo durante toda la serie Twilight.=) _

_Ojalá les guste._

**Capítulo dos: El pasillo negro y la carta de despedida**

* * *

Tuve un sueño. Rosalie y yo estábamos encerrados en una casilla de madera sin ventanas, oscura y fría, cuyos cimientos se movían a la par del viento que silbaba a lo lejos, bajo una noche amenazante.

Pero no éramos los adolescentes de ahora, sino niños, de quizás 6 o 7 años, acurrucados en una esquina de la destartalada choza, los pies desnudos y congelados, como témpanos.

Rosalie tenía la vista clavada en la puerta, que se materializaba en la pared contraria de la habitación.

Quise hablarle, decirle que no había nada que temer, pero selló mis labios con sus manos temblorosas.

-Quédate quieto, Edward. No hables.

-¿Qué está pasando, Rosie?- Pregunté, mis ojos como platos observando su temple.

- Es tarde- me dijo, sus ojos empañados con lágrimas.

Sus palabras me desconcertaban, y mis pensamientos se alborotaban en mi boca ansiosos por salir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunté asustado por la respuesta que leía ya en su rostro de porcelana.

- Es muy tarde. Ya no puedes hacer nada- Me dijo, apretando mis manos con más fuerza.

Sus ojos de color azul profundo se clavaron en los míos. Acaricié sus rubios cabellos, lleno de impotencia.

De pronto, unos estruendosos golpes llenaron la habitación de miedo. Alguien quería entrar.

-¡Corre, Edward, corre!- gritó mi hermana, aterrorizada. De pronto, la oscura casucha se transformó en un largo pasillo que se extendía hacia un horizonte que parecía no tener fin. Corrí todo lo que pude, pero mis piernas se hacían cada vez más pesadas, y al voltear para buscar a quien pensaba iba detrás mío, un enorme perro negro me seguía el rastro, ansioso por capturar a su presa.

- ¡Oh no, Edward, no!- gritaba Rosalie desde algún lugar.

Me estaba cansando, podía sentir la desenfrenada respiración del animal cada vez más cerca…

-¡Despierta, Edward!- Una voz conocida me ordenó.

Una preocupada mirada se cernía sobre su gentil rostro.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?- Mi padre se hallaba a mi lado observándome con ojo clínico.

- Estoy bien- le dije instintivamente. Tuve el leve presentimiento de que iba a usar mucho esas dos palabras en estos días- Solamente tuve un mal sueño.

- Si, bueno, creo que todos lo hemos tenido- Me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Sus palabras me confirmaron que él tampoco había dormido bien.

-¿Qué hora es?- Dije, algo desorientado.

- Son las 2 de la tarde.

Me sorprendí bastante con su respuesta. Por lo general, Esme no me permitía remolonear hasta tarde.

- Pensamos que necesitarías unas horas más de sueño, has tenido una noche muy larga- respondió, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Tu madre está un poco nerviosa todavía, pero creo que va a estar bien- me dijo, adivinando a quién me refería –En realidad estoy aquí porque alguien necesita hablar contigo- me dijo, sin dirigirme la mirada.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, aunque instintivamente me levanté de la cama. La forma en que me hablaba me sugería que era una visita que no quería tener.

No tuve que pensar mucho para saber quién era.

-Es Charlie, ¿verdad?- suspiré. La última charla que había tenido con Charlie no había sido buena.

Carlisle confirmó mis palabras asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pero no es lo que piensas. Creo que deberías escucharlo.

*******************************************

Luego de asearme, encontré al padre de Bella sentado junto a Esme en la mesa de la amplia cocina. Me confundí al ver que se levantó respetuosamente al escuchar mis pasos.

- Edward, qué bueno verte- dijo, con la incomodidad escrita en su cara.

- Hola, Charlie. Es bueno verte también- Contesté, y al instante el aire se llenó de tensión.

- Creo que te debo unas disculpas- dijo Charlie, una vez que estuvimos solos -Te he dicho muchas cosas que debí callar, lo lamento mucho- dijo, sonando realmente sincero.

- No es nada, Charlie, todos estábamos alterados ayer- le contesté. Aunque debo admitir que seguía un poco dolido. La suposición de que ella se había marchado por mi culpa, por alguna estúpida pelea entre nosotros me hería el alma.

- Sé que tú no tuviste la culpa de todo esto, es que estaba tan... ¡confundido!- me respondió ofuscado, golpeando las rodillas con los puños – No encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para que ella… quiero decir… yo siempre intenté ser un buen padre… aún después de la muerte de Sue yo…

- Siempre has sido un buen padre, Charlie, ella jamás mencionó absolutamente nada en tu contra- le respondí, sentándome a su lado.

Su mirada dejaba entrever el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Me sentí estúpidamente como un padre consolando a su hijo.

- ¿Y tú cómo estas? Para serte sincero, no te ves muy bien. Parece que no has dormido mucho- me señaló, escrutando mi rostro con sus pequeños ojos.

Sentí que no podía mentirle a quien estaba abriéndome el corazón. Suspiré hondo y acomodé mis cabellos.

-Mi madre piensa que todavía no he aceptado que se han ido- Susurré resignado.

- Tus padres están preocupados por ti- observó.

-Carlisle cree que mis defensas están bajas. Voy a estar bien.

-Por supuesto que lo harás- me alentó, dándome palmaditas en la espalda con su mano. –Mira, sé que esto debe ser duro para ti, pero pensé que debería mostrártelo…a mí me ha servido mucho para… aceptarlo- me dijo, y una hoja prolijamente doblada se materializó en mis manos. Al abrirla, reconocí de inmediato la desordenada letra de mi ex novia.

- No tienes que leerla, es que me pareció que era lo correcto mostrártela- me afirmó, al ver que apretaba mis puños inconscientemente.

- No, está bien- le aseguré- Es sólo que… pensé que no se había despedido de tí.

- La encontré esta mañana, debajo de su almohada. Seguramente entró cuando nuestro grupo las buscaba en el bosque.

- Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunté- ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser vista cuando tenía un plan tan bien pensado?- Mi indignación ganó la pelea y pudo mostrarse claramente en mi tono de voz.

-Supongo que sabía que no la habría dejado ir si se despedía personalmente. Pero tampoco quiso preocuparme más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y por eso decidió dejarme al menos una nota. Creo que esa es la razón por la que habló con ustedes y no conmigo- dijo, pensativo- Lo que realmente me perturba es el hecho de que probablemente estuvo vigilándonos para poder dejar la carta en el momento exacto en que salíamos a buscarla.

Me abrumaban sus conjeturas. No podía aceptar que una persona tan dulce pudiera ser tan calculadora. Todo había sido pensado con la precisión de un cronómetro.

Nos había engañado a todos.

Me dispuse finalmente a leer la carta.

_Querido padre:_

_Antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he causado. Has sido todo lo que una hija puede pedir en un padre. Me diste la familia más hermosa que me pudo haber tocado. Me has dado cosas que jamás pensé que podría volver a tener._

_Y sin embargo te he defraudado._

_No soy la hija que mereces tener. Debería contentarme con mi buena suerte y ser feliz en vez de perseguir lo que por destino una vez se me ha quitado._

_Pero no puedo hacerlo. Necesito saber. Necesito respuestas. Y por más que las busque en ti, nunca podrás dármelas. Y no puedo culparte por eso. Entiendo por qué no puedes contarme sobre mi pasado. No te culpo. Siento que te estoy traicionando, pero necesito librarme de esta sombra que me atormenta cada uno de mis días._

_Soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Sé que estoy dañando a mucha gente por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

_Sé que los Cullen especialmente van a odiarme. Pero puedo cargar con la culpa. Soy egoísta y desconsiderada, eso lo sé._

_Por favor no culpes a Rosalie. Yo no quería estar sola. Soy muy cobarde, y por eso la convencí de que viniera conmigo. Es una niña tonta y aburrida, pero es mi mejor amiga, y no fue difícil convencerla de salir del pueblo._

_Y tampoco culpes a Edward; te conozco, y sé que intentarás echar la culpa sobre él. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando._

_No intentes buscarme. Necesito estar sola. Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar._

_Perdón por tantas horas de angustia que les hemos hecho pasar. No sabíamos cómo decírselo._

_Tu hija, Bella._

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de perseguir lo que el destino le ha quitado?- le pregunté a Charlie con voz fuerte, sorprendiéndolo con mi dureza.

- Está hablando de su familia. Tú sabes que Bella siempre quiso saber sobre ella.

- ¿Pero por qué así?- esta carta me dejaba más dudas que respuestas. ¿Por qué esa acciones infantiles en una muchacha que anteriormente había demostrado ser tan inteligente? Y si solamente quería conocer a su verdadera familia, ¿por qué escapar?. Ella no sería nunca juzgada por eso. Había dejado muy claro que no me amaba, y eso, aunque pensarlo me doliera como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón con una tenaza, podía entenderlo. Pero si quería deshacerse de mí, sólo tenía que esperar a ir a la universidad. No tenía sentido huir de la forma en que lo había hecho.

- No lo sé, Edward- Charlie interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento- Tengo tantas preguntas como tú. Personalmente, creo que es rebeldía. Tú sabes como era. Nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta- me dijo, todavía pensativo- Bueno, creo que ya debería irme- tomando la hoja de papel y doblándola entre sus dedos se levantó para estrecharme la mano –Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en la estación. Con lo de la búsqueda de las muchachas y el robo en lo de los Newton, creo que tengo el mes hecho.

-¿Robaron a los Newton?- pregunté, saliendo momentáneamente de mi trance.

- Entraron a robar en el negocio de la familia- me contestó, sorprendido de que no lo supiera -Fue en la madrugada, aprovechando el caos de la estación de policía. Aunque fue un robo bastante extraño, a decir verdad. Revolvieron todo pero no se llevaron nada, como si estuvieran buscando algo realmente importante. Ni siquiera se llevaron el dinero de la caja.

-¿Pudieron atrapar a los ladrones?

- Desgraciadamente, uno se nos escapó un minuto antes de que llegáramos, pudo escaparse por una ventana que rompió. Todo nos hace pensar que quedó encerrado por alguna razón y tuvo que escapar. Sospechamos que hubo ayuda externa, pero en fin, es un caso muy raro. Lo bueno es que la familia está de vacaciones, así que no hubo gente inocente involucrada.

Suspiré aliviado. No me caía para nada bien Mike Newton, pero no le deseaba una desgracia como ésa. La familia del chico había trabajado muy duro para prosperar en su pequeño negocio.

Observé cómo Charlie se alejaba en la patrulla con una triste mirada que sabía reconocer perfectamente.

Era la misma mirada que yo veía en el rostro de mis padres.

Las palabras escritas en el papel me habían quedado impresas en la mente, como si me las hubiera estudiado de memoria. _Sé que especialmente los Cullen van a odiarme…_ Oh, qué razón tenía.

Estaba claro que esa carta generaba sentimientos contrarios para Charlie y para mí. Si a él le había generado alivio tener aunque sea una mínima explicación del porqué del comportamiento errático de su hija, a mí me había causado un efecto totalmente opuesto.

Me había dedicado una sola línea.

Después de dos años de noviazgo, y luego de cuatro años de ser inseparables, me había dedicado una sola línea en su única nota de despedida.

Una rabia inmensa inundó mi ser. Una indescriptible ira golpeaba mi cabeza como las olas que chocaban contra las rocas de un acantilado, eternas y sólidas.

Volví a la casa con paso firme hacia mi cuarto. Tomé un abrigo ligero y las llaves de mi auto, y al cruzar la puerta escuché la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas preguntándome hacia dónde me dirigía.

Mientras encendía el Volvo, le contesté que no lo sabía y que la llamaría después, e ignorando su rostro lleno de preocupación, me dirigí hacia la carretera.

Como Bella había explicado en la carta, yo también tenía cosas sobre las que pensar.

Pensé en el sueño que había tenido horas atrás. Mis comisuras casi forman una sonrisa.

De pronto, supe de quién me estaba escapando en el pasillo oscuro.

Y probablemente, seguiría escapando de esa persona por el resto de mis días.

**********************************************

¿Conoce alguien el amor?  
¡El amor es un sueño sin fin!  
Es como un lánguido sopor  
entre las flores de un jardín...

¿Conoce alguien el amor?  
Es un anhelo misterioso  
que al labio hace suspirar,  
torna al cobarde en valeroso  
y al más valiente hace temblar;  
es un perfume embriagador  
que deja pálida la faz;  
es la palmera de la paz  
en los desiertos del dolor...

**(¿Conoce alguien el amor?, Francisco Villaespesa)**

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Agradezco de todo corazón si alguien tomó un momento para considerar mi historia. Probablemente haya flashbacks, para explicar la naturaleza de la relación entre Bella y Edward. Hay muchas cosas que se irán revelando con el transcurso de esta historia =) **


	3. Negación

Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, pero no tengo palabras para explicar lo que me está pasando. Una estrella de mi constelación se está apagando, y sólo estamos esperando el momento en el que sucumba a su destino, al fin. Quizás no me entienden, no importa. Soy muy feliz sabiendo que pude encontrar un momento de inspiración dentro de tanto drama. Espero que alguien, por ahí, esté leyendo esto. No me dejen. Me gusta saber que por lo menos a una sola persona estoy llegando con esto.

Sean felices. Vivan. Amen. LLoren. Pero no se queden dormidos. No sabemos los planes que el Altísimo tiene con nosotros y puede ser tarde cuando menos te lo esperas.

Sin más, el tercer capítulo, espero, de muchos otros. Y antes de que me olvide, muchas gracias a las alarmas y los favoritos. Lo agradezco muchisimo.

**Disclaimer: **Sólo tengo un gato chueco y un par de libros de Corin Tellado. Todo lo demás es de la Sra. Meyer.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Negación**

**_Edward-14 años_**

_Era otro día nublado en Forks, y la lluvia amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento._

_- ¿Vas a venir a clases o no?- Me preguntó Emmett, ansioso por el comienzo de una nueva temporada deportiva. Amaba al fútbol americano tanto como al Hummer sobre el que estábamos apoyados en el estacionamiento del colegio._

_- Sabes que Rosalie no hace gimnasia con nosotros, ¿verdad?- Le respondí, recibiendo un puño en el estómago como respuesta._

_- Maldito gemelo malvado- dijo, arrastrándome con él hacia el edificio donde cursábamos Historia. Desgraciadamente, Lauren cambió nuestros planes clavando sus venenosas uñas en mi brazo, y apartándome del gigante que me esperaba en la puerta de entrada del lugar._

_-Edward, llamé ayer a tu casa, pero me parece que no te dieron el mensaje- dijo, frunciendo el ceño hacia Emmett, que hacía gestos obscenos a mis espaldas. Efectivamente, Emmett había atendido la llamada pero cuando le pregunté quien era, dijo que se trataba de alguien ofreciendo sus servicios de acompañante. Debí suponer que no era cierto._

_- En fin, quería saber si vendrás a mi casa el próximo sábado, ya sabes, por la fiesta que estaré dando. Significaría mucho para mí que pudieras asistir- me dijo, alzando su índice sobre mi pecho y haciendo círculos sobre mi pecho, ignorando mi repentina perplejidad y las risas contenidas de Emmett, que terminó ahogándose con el chicle._

_- Voy a pensarlo- le contesté, y todavía con los ojos como platos, entré a la clase de Historia, seguido por mi amigo._

_- La cara que pusiste cuando hizo el papel de femme fatal, ¡no tiene precio!- sentenció el gigante, acomodándose en nuestro banco habitual, el último de la fila central._

_-¿ Qué ha ocurrido muchachos?- preguntó Rosalie al entrar y acomodarse a mi lado._

_- Lauren Mallory- Dijimos al mismo tiempo._

_- Bah, ha estado diciéndole a todos que ustedes salen juntos. Eso es cruel, hermano. No me has contado nada- me guiñó el ojo con picardía._

_- Recuérdame no besar a nadie de esta escuela, nunca más- le dije con antipatía._

_-Oh, pero lo harás, amigo. No importa lo que digas ahora, todavía no has visto a la nueva-dijo Emmett- Podría parecerte interesante._

_Suspiré hondo. Era feliz con mi vida tal y como era, tenía familia, una maravillosa hermana, un mejor amigo y vivía holgadamente. Los días me encontraban entre mi piano y mis entrenamientos, y ocasionalmente salía con compañeras del instituto. Las chicas no me eran indiferentes._

_Pero en las noches, cuando el frío angustiante se colaba entre las rendijas de la ventana, y me hacía dar vueltas entre las sábanas, se me ocurría que esta existencia mía tenía que tener un propósito que realmente valiera la pena, aparte de las fiestas, el dinero, los aduladores y las mujeres. Un motivo que gobernara mis cinco sentidos y que llenara mi corazón de esperanza._

_Necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir...vivo. Por más que intentara ocultarlo, no podía evitar tener la sensación de que todo a mi alrededor era falso. La apatía que sentía últimamente nublaba mi mente y me paralizaba._

_Mis manos ardían buscando el calor de un cuerpo ajeno, que aún no conocía. Durante todo este viaje, mientras atravesaba este desierto estéril, mis labios secos reclamaban la ternura que nunca habían conocido, pero que sin embargo, sabía que estaba allí, buscándome, un alma tan solitaria como la mía. Sólo faltaba un momento perfecto, una revelación repentina, que descubriera nuestos destinos._

_El profesor de Historia interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me pidió que llevara un libro a la profesora de Literatura. Maldiciendo entre dientes me levanté para cumplir mi misión. Desde la vez que los encontré juntos en la sala de Música, " hablando de trabajo", me convertí en el mensajero personal de los tórtolos, bajo la amenaza implícita de que no aprobaría el año con ninguno de los dos si abría la boca. Me sentía como un maldito Bart Simpson._

_Seguramente el libro llevaba algún mensaje. Ni me molesté en leerlo. La idea de imaginar a mis profesores haciendo lo que seguramente estaba escrito en ese papel me revolvía el estómago._

_Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la clase, ocurrió la cosa más maravillosa y a la vez más desgraciada de mi vida: una chica que nunca había visto chocó contra mi brazo, apresurada seguramente porque llegaba tarde. Pasó como un rayo y apenas tuve tiempo de escuchar una débil disculpa mientras se alejaba torpemente, dejando caer una carpeta a mis pies._

_- No es nada- le dije, pero cuando alcé la vista para entregársela, ya no había nadie. No había podido contemplar a la nueva, pero olía exquisitamente, como a jazmines y fresias._

* * *

_- ¿Qué traes ahí, pequeño saltamontes?- Inquirió Emmett, intentando quitar la carpeta de entre mis manos, pero fallando miserablemente._

_-¿Conocen el nombre de la chica nueva? Dejó caer esta carpeta y ni siquiera pude ver su rostro- contesté, acomodándome en mi lugar._

_-Mmm, no estoy segura de su nombre, pero creo que su apellido es Swan- contestó Rosalie, ojeando con interés la carga en mi regazo- Parece ser una buena chica, hablé un poco con ella antes de entrar- y sin quitar los ojos del objeto prosiguió- parece ser una libreta de artista... me pregunto si..._

_- De ninguna manera- le contesté, escondiendo a mis espaldas el objeto codiciado, pero las manos de Emmett esta vez pudieron alcanzarme, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el cuaderno se abrió y las hojas, que luego pude observar eran dibujos, se desparramaron por todo el salón formando una gran alfombra blanca, en el preciso instante en que una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grandes entraba al salón preguntándo si alguien había encontrado una carpeta muy importante, su cara pasando de una tristeza absoluta a un terror indescriptible, mientras seguía con la mirada a las hojas que todavía revoloteaban por la sala._

_Rosalie, Emmett y yo miramos horrorizados como los ojos de la niña se llenaban de lágrimas y su cara se tornaba de un color casi púrpura, y se alejaba del salón a grandes zancadas._

_Fue todo muy rápido, al punto de que al momento del grito del profesor (Cullen,¿qué demonios...?), Rosalie estaba tras la chica, mientras Emmett y yo terminábamos de recoger los dibujos a una velocidad envidiable, tratando de evitar los ojos curiosos._

_Unos pocos habían sufrido daños menores, pero la mayoría estaban intactos, al contrario de mi autoestima, que estaba por el piso._

_- Creo que nos va a odiar durante todo el tiempo que permanezca en el instituto- me dijo Emmett._

_Y no podía estar más de acuerdo._

* * *

**Presente...**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Las horas pasaban.

Días, semanas, se escurrían entre mis dedos. Sin embargo, cada segundo, cada momento de mi existencia estéril se alargaba convirtiéndose en pequeñas cuchillas que atravesaban mi garganta. Tuve la sensación de que todo alrededor se volvía más frío, más oscuro, aunque la primavera estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina; como si el universo me acompañara en mi pena. Como si comprendiera como nadie que lo que había perdido era cierto.

Como si reconociera por fin el error que se había cometido conmigo.

Desde mi habitación, la cual rara vez dejaba, escuchaba el reloj del pasillo.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría así?

¿Qué era mejor? ¿Reconocer que lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida se había ido, y agradecer el hecho de que ella había existido? ¿O tratar de olvidar que la había tenido?

Pero sabía que era imposible hacerlo. No puedes, después de haber conocido la felicidad absoluta, pretender que nunca la has conocido.

Abrí los ojos por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo. Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra de mi cuarto, pensaba que, sin embargo, muchos lo intentaban.

Negación.

Absoluta y completa negación.

Como mi madre, Esme. Luego del incidente, ella simplemente decidió olvidarlo todo, y hacer de cuenta que todo seguía como antes. Que en cualquier momento Rosalie volvería. Que en el momento que ella volteara sus ojos hacia la puerta vería entrar a Bella con una nueva pintura para decorar nuestra casa. Que su único hijo varón volvería a ser el de antes. Pero ambos sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar. No importaban todos los esfuerzos que hiciera para mantenerme a flote. Ella sabía que me había cansado de luchar hacía tiempo.

No había lugar dónde esconderse. Y no había medicina capaz de curar este enorme abismo en mi pecho que a cada momento se agrandaba con la eficacia de la ponzoña mortal con la que estaba envenenado.

Me dolía ver la esperanza en sus ojos cada vez que escuchaba un motor a lo lejos. Pero era lo único que yo podía notar. Es difícil enterarte de las cosas si te pasas encerrado en tu cuarto sin hablar con nadie.

Lo que más me dolía era que a veces yo también miraba hacia la calle esperanzado, lo que me provocaba una agonía peor unos segundos después, cuando volvía a recuperar la razón.

Creo que "zombie" fue la palabra que le oí decir a Carlisle por el teléfono. Pero creo que no se ajusta a mí, en absoluto.

Los zombies no sentían. Yo estaba desesperado por no sentir.

No podía hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía. No podía cargarla con el peso de un hijo en pena a su dolor. Por eso preferí recluirme poco a poco en mi habitación, hasta convertirme en un verdadero recluso, solamente permitiéndome salir unas pocas horas al día.

Hacía lo imposible para que mis padres no me vieran.

Y sin embargo lo sabían.

No volví a hablar con nadie del mundo exterior. Era demasiado doloroso saber que el mundo seguía andando.

Los primeros días fueron…bueno, ni siquiera puedo hablar de eso. Era algo que tenía enterrado en mi mente, y que no iba a permitir que nadie lo desbloqueara.

Se me hacía más fácil bloquear lo doloroso antes que enfrentarlo.

Cobarde, lo sé, pero muy efectivo.

Me levanté por primera vez en horas para estirar los brazos. Un gran calendario en la pared de enfrente me llamó la atención. Ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo y no sabía que día era. El calendario sequía mostrando los datos de hace dos meses, cuando todo se había detenido. Arranqué las hojas viejas con rabia, cuando un número encerrado en un círculo de tinta captó mi atención.

Demonios-susurré por lo bajo- Esme va a matarme.

De pronto, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

-Mamá, no quiero comer, ya te lo había dicho, estoy bien- contesté.

-No soy tu madre- dijo una voz grave y áspera.

Maldición.

-Emmett, no quiero hablar ahora- le dije. Durante todo este tiempo lo había estado evitando, ignorando sus llamadas y visitas, aunque sabía que sólo se preocupaba por mí. Sin embargo, tuve la impresión de que esta vez no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Edward, tienes dos opciones. La primera: Me abres la puerta y me dejas pasar, y la segunda: Tiro abajo la puerta, y te doy una patada en el estómago. De cualquier forma voy a entrar, tú eliges cómo.

Gruñí al dirigirme a la puerta y destrabar la cerradura: Si bien Emmett no era muy gentil, por lo general sus métodos eran muy efectivos.

-Puff, hermano, ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?- Dijo, pasándome y sentándose en mi cama destendida.

-¿Vas a criticar mi higiene o vienes por otra cosa?- le dije.

-Por supuesto que vengo a otra cosa- me dijo, señalando un lugar a su lado para que yo me sentara. –Eres mi amigo, y quiero saber cómo estás. No has hablado conmigo desde… bueno, tu sabes- me susurró.

-Estoy bien Emmett, en serio- le dije, apretando mis puños inconscientemente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a decir esa frase que ya había dejado de tener significado para mí.

-Pero Ed, no luces bien amigo. Estás muy flac, y nunca había visto esas bolsas debajo de tus ojos. Hasta pareciera que ahora yo soy el más guapo- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Muérdeme- le contesté, agradecido de que me haya querido hacer un chiste.

-¿Cómo están tus padres?-me dijo, y no pude dejar de sospechar algo en sus ojos maliciosos.

-Ellos… no están llevándose muy bien. Discuten mucho, y pasan días sin hablarse. Yo… no salgo mucho de la habitación, como te habrás dado cuenta. Pero se siente la tensión…cada vez que bajo.

-¿Y ella no ha… llamado todavía?

Lo miré por un momento, y vi esperanza en su ojos. Odiaba ser yo el que lo lastimara, porque Emmett era una criatura muy noble. Había amado a Rosalie desde que éramos niños.

-No, y no creo que lo haga, Em.

.Oh, ok. Sólo quería saber- me contestó, la luz en sus ojos ahora desvanecida por completo- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, no puedes vivir encerrado en esta pocilga, especialmente tú, señor todo-debe-estar-limpio. Tienes que abrir las ventanas para que entre aire fresco, y debes, por el amor de Dios, tomar un baño, porque hasta para mis estándares, estás sucio y apestas.

-Gracias, amigo. Pero no estoy con ganas de empezar mi vida justo ahora, me gusta como estoy.

-Mira ¿Vamos a empezar a usar la violencia otra vez? Tienes dos opciones. Uno: Vas a bañarte por las buenas mientras yo abro las ventanas, o dos: Te doy una patada en el estómago, y vas a bañarte de todas maneras. De cualquier forma vas a bañarte, tú eliges. Y por favor, no me obligues a enjabonarte, no quiero traumatizarme de por vida.

-Ni yo lo quiero, no te preocupes- le dije, maldiciendo el momento en que le abrí la puerta.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no me molestara más, y que volviera a su vida normal y de gritarle en la cara que no estaba de humor para aceptar sus bromas respecto a mi persona.

Yo estaba roto, y no podía ser arreglado de ninguna forma.

Pero entonces vi otra vez esa pequeña luz en sus ojos, que hacían juego con una sonrisa nerviosa que amenazaba con aparecer de un momento a otro. Una expresión que me hizo recordar a Esme, tratando de ayudarme, pero sin saber cómo.

Quizás no podía hacer feliz a mi madre, pero no dolería mucho intentarlo con mi mejor amigo. Hacerle creer que por fin estaba subiendo a la superficie. No estaría mal hacer feliz a alguien en esta casa.

Me levanté para tomar una nueva muda de ropa, y antes de entrar a mi cuarto de baño, volteé para hablar con él, y la sonrisa amenazante ya había aparecido en su rostro.

-Em, gracias por lo que estás haciendo-le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Es un placer torturar a la gente para que haga lo que yo quiero-me dijo yendo hacia mí estrechándome con sus grandes brazos y levantándome del suelo- aunque creo que muchos me van a agradecer esto, empezando por Esme y tus calzoncillos, principalmente.

-Déjame entender lo que estás diciendo-Emmett sacudió la cabeza en ademán de acomodar sus ideas y continuó -¿Me estás queriendo decir que Bella se fue el día después de que finalmente "lo hicieron" por primera vez?- sus ojos entornaron hacia el patio de mi casa, el cual podíamos observar desde la galería.

-Básicamente sí, y por favor, no pronuncies su nombre-le contesté, cada vez más consciente del error que estaba cometiendo contándole estas cosas justamente a él. Que me llevara el diablo si no lo quería, pero a veces pensaba que podía llegar a matarlo. Un pensamiento solamente, porque sería físicamente imposible.

- Vaya- me dijo- Debes ser muy malo en la cama, ¿no crees?

-¡Emmett! ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme!! - lo golpeé tan fuerte como pude en el hombro pero sólo le provoco cosquillas.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Disculpa amigo- me respondió, ahora sintiéndose realmente culpable.

-Emmett, ¿Crees que..? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Mira las ideas que me metes en la cabeza!- Sin embargo, esa idea me había estado rondando en la cabeza hacía rato, era estúpido pensarlo, pero no podía quitarla de mi mente.

-Hey, no te alarmes- me respondió con una sonrisa, adivinando los pensamientos en mi rostro- Estoy seguro de que no fue por eso, fue sólo un chiste muy malo-se disculpó- Como tú mismo dijiste, ella había estado planeando todo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Recuerda que yo también fui engañado tanto como tú, Ed- sentenció- Rosalie me abandonó a mitad de la noche de graduación para hacer los últimos arreglos de su fuga- su cara se transformó y pude ver la tristeza que sabía que debía surgir en algún momento, pero supo esconderla brillantemente y segundos después, estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

-Lo siento Em, tú también estás involucrado en esto, ellas también jugaron contigo.

-No te preocupes por mí, Ed, yo estoy bien. Si hay algo que aprendí en todo este tiempo que conocí a Rosalie, es a ser paciente. Ella va a volver, y entonces se dará cuenta de que yo soy el hombre de su vida, estoy seguro de eso-y sus palabras cayeron como bombas en mi cabeza. De pronto, admiraba la entereza y la obstinación de aquel muchacho ya hecho hombre que no iba a darse por vencido hasta conseguir lo que quería. Yo sentía envidia y a la vez, mucha compasión por nosotros dos.

-No creo que lo haga Em, mi hermana lo dejó muy claro- No me atreví a mirarle a la cara- Rosalie siempre usó a los hombres, y tú lo sabes. Sabía que era hermosa y utilizaba eso a su favor, y tú no fuiste la excepción. No me malentiendas, se que tú la querías de buena manera, pero ella se aprovecho de tu cariño, se apovecho del cariño de todos- le dije, sorprendiéndome de mi propia amargura.

Emmett suspiró ofuscado mirando hacia el horizonte, pero pude escuchar una respuesta que fue apenas audible.

-Ella va a volver Ed, y va a arreglar todo este desastre, ya lo verás- y de pronto, sentí que no estaba hablando de Rosalie.

-Edward, ¡estás afuera!- escuché decir a mi madre, que corrió a abrazarme, estampándome contra la pared- Muchas gracias- le dijo a Emmett mientras dos grandes lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y cuando pensó que yo no estaba viendo, el gigante le guiñó un ojo a la mujer que me estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Mamá, yo...lo lamento mucho.

- Oh no, por favor no te disculpes, ya no hay tiempo para eso, hoy es un día muy importante para tu padre, ¿lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Papá nos había hablado de este día hacía varios meses, cuando éramos una familia. Iban a darle un premio a su trayectoria en un gran baile que se realizaba en Seattle a su nombre. Podría haber sido incluso más famoso si se hubiera quedado en la ciudad, pero él prefería la tranquilidad que Forks le brindaba, igual que a mí.Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo cada vez que nombrábamos este día, pero por supuesto, no tuvimos en cuenta una circunstancia como ésta.

-Mamá, sé lo que estás pensando, pero no sé si pueda, no tengo ganas de ir a la ciudad en este momento- le dije, y fue como una bofetada en su mejilla.

-Hijo, todos lo estamos pasando mal, pero tenemos que estar allí para él, ¿lo harías por mí?

-Esme sabe que harías todo por ella, ¿no es así, pequeño?- Emmett respondió por mí, clavándome un codo en las costillas mientras lo hacía.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la cocina sonó. Lo contesté de mala gana para escaparme mientras mis verdugos hablaban. Pero cuando pregunté quien era, nadie respondió. Pregunté varias veces más con quién estaba hablando, pero terminaron colgando. Extrañado, me surgió una idea, tonta, pero posible.

Quizás no éramos los únicos que nos habíamos acordado de esta fecha tan especial para Carlisle. Despues de todo, él sigue siendo _su_ padre también.

Una segunda llamada interrumpió mis alucinaciones, convencido esta vez de quién era. Rápidamente levanté el teléfono y estuve al habla.

-Rosalie, ¿eres tú? Hoy es un día muy importante para Carlisle y lo sabes. Sólo quieren saber cómo estas. No van a buscarte. Por favor, trae un poco de paz a esta casa. Rosalie, ¿me escuchas?

-Dile a tus padres que ella se encuentra bien, Edward- respondió una voz conocida, pero no esperada. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su voz, que fue como un cubo de agua helada sobre mi cabeza.

-¿B...Be...Bella?- Fue lo único que atiné a responder,pero ya había cortado.

Me quedé varios minutos inmóvil. No podía moverme, ni hablar. Mi mundo, otra vez, se estaba cerrando al punto de escuchar lo último que sus labios me habian dicho, y nada más que eso.

-Hijo, ¿estás bién? ¿quién llamó?- Mi madre me preguntó sobresaltada. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Y yo sabía el efecto que iba a producir esta noticia en ella.

-Estaba pensando en lo que iba a ponerme para la gala del Dr. Cullen- le respondí, mostrando mis dientes en un intento por hacerle creer que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes por eso, casualmente ayer estuve de compras y ví un traje perfecto para tí!- contestó.

Bien, se lo había creído.

* * *

El viaje y la cena fueron bastante placenteros. Por lo menos, ayudó a distraerme un poco de mis propios pensamientos. No puedo imaginar como hubiera pasado todo ese día en casa con su voz grabada en mi cabeza, y mucho peor, en mi alma. Mi padre estuvo muy contento de que yo estuviera con él, cosa que terminó de convencerme de lo buena que era mi decisión. Comimos, hablamos con gente importante, adularon a mi padre, el Dr. Cullen fue llamado al estrado, el Dr. Cullen habló de sus logros y de lo agradecido que estaba por este gran honor, dió un discurso muy bonito, y se retiró rápidamente, casi en un pestañear.

Luego de los aplausos pude prender mi celular: ahora que todo había concluído, no sería tan mal visto que sonara mi ringtone de Paranoid de Ozzy en el medio del discurso de mi padre. Un virus había afectado algunas aplicaciones, y el modo vibración estaba por el momento obsoleto. Después compraría uno nuevo.

Me sorprendió lo que la pantalla me mostraba:14 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS- EMMETT.

De acuerdo, ya empezaba a asustarme.

En ese instante recibí un mensaje de Emmett: _Vuelvan urgente a Forks._

Contesté rápidamente. _Qué está ocurriendo?_

Recibí la respuesta en un minuto. _La policía está en tu casa. Alguien entró y parece que los han robado._

* * *

_Y morirme contigo si te matas  
y matarme contigo si te mueres  
porque el amor cuando no muere mata  
porque amores que matan nunca mueren..._

_(Contigo, Joaquin Sabina)_


End file.
